narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Light Bringer and a Loose Fang
Sitting on a mountain top in Yamagakure, Sigma's gunbai laid next to him. Looking over the horizon, a young Sigma Uchiha's hair blew in the wind, free flying through the air. His crimson-eye gleamed with the sun's rays, bouncing off to reflect off of something else. The boy stood up, his battle armour clanked, with his clan's crest sitting right on his undershirt. Picking his gunbai up in the process, he leaned his head with the intentions of cracking it. "Hm...Konoha it is." Sigma stated, jumping and vanishing in the process using only his speed. He now jumped tree branch to three branch, his thoughts, as clear as they could ever be. "I haven't seen him in a while. It'd be nice to figure out how he was holding up." Within a few hours, Sigma found himself within the borders of the Land of Fire. He then jumped down, and proceeded to walk. "No need to waste stamina." Feeling enthusiastic after his latest encounter, Shinzui set of a midday errand to Konoha just a few minutes walk away, from his location. Having walked for not more than fifteen minutes, his nose started getting the smell of a certain person he knew. The Adventurous heart of the Fang, set his mind to locate the target, having caught up with the man the smell reeked from. Analyzing the details shown by Sigma, Shinzui announced, "Yo, it must be my lucky day, having come here in the smell of a Senju friend of mine, only to notice its a Uchiha. It must be lucky day having to meet three crossbreeds withing 24 hours. So, How are you ?" Making his way as he was before, Naidō's own soul split from Sigma's, appearing as a holographic image on his neck. "Up ahead Sigma, ones coming..." Sigma make no quick movements, and played along with Naidō. This was until he found himself halted by a man's presence that had literally dove from nowhere. Sigma surveyed the man up and down up and down, but his head made not a single movement. From the way he stood, he could tell the man had a bit of a run in not too long ago, so Sigma decided to play it cool. "Eh, smell? Crossbreed? Quite the none-sense you're spouting. I'm headed for Konoha. I would ask you the same, but I'm on a bit of a schedule. However, I'm sure you're gonna tell me anyway." Sigma stated, crossing his arms. "I quite understand by your very breathe and action that you literally understand this nonsense of mine," Shinzui said, walking close to Sigma, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, relative of the once famous Senju Sannoto." Sigma got a bit jumpy, looking at the man, he tried to remain calm. Naidō merged its mind with Sigma's and slowly began to speak. "Keep it calm, play it through, and we should be good." He stated, allowing Sigma to take back over. "Once famous? You do better belittling my father with such a horrific description." "well, what is he upto now, by the way, missing, hanging out in the bars of Kirigakure maybe," Shinzui said, "Never thought, he would hook up with another Uchiha lady,or are you the brother of famous Sayuri ?" Sigma glared at Shinzui, his voice itself was of complete annoyance, but he tried his best to look around it. "Sayuri, sister? Sorry, my mother has only one child, and that's me." Sigma continued along, walking past the man with his battle armor singing as he did. Clashing against each plate, sounding like grinding gears of sorts. "The Usual case od adultery, I presume," Shinzui thought out loud, before calling out to Sigma, "Its rude to walk away from people, trying to be friends here, you know, mate." "You want to be friends? My name is Sigma Uchiha." Sigma flicked his hand signaling he'd be on his way. Continuing down the blank road, his destination still seemed locked on Konohagakure. It was quite sad that he had to deal with the idiocy of a man, and to be even worse, a man of the Uchiha clan.